The invention relates to a device for the false-twisting of threads by means of friction disks, and more particularly to a support for a plurality of false-twisting units.
A friction false-twist unit comprises a plurality of adjacent, parallel, rotatable shafts carrying friction disks, and disks on neighboring shafts of the unit are interleaved for enabling rubbing of a thread pulled past the disks. For economy in space, it is desirable to place a plurality of such false-twisting units near each other.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 24 01 776 describes a tandem arrangement having two coupled thread guides which can be employed on a double friction false-twist unit. This arrangement has the disadvantage that it projects a very large distance and thereby requires a large amount of setting-up surface. Furthermore, the thread guide mechanism is very expensive and the threading is time-consuming.
In Federal Republic of Germany Provisional Pat. No. DE-AS 21 30 550, the possibility of a plurality of thread places is created by the interengagement of a plurality of disks. The increased wear of the disks is obvious. In addition, there is a rather expensive adjustment of the disks, so that such a unit has not been able to gain acceptance on the market.
Federal Republic of Germany Application No. DE-OS 15 10 770 describes a motor-driven two-disk double unit. The disadvantage of a two-disk unit resides in the inaccurate fixing of the thread. Due to the motor drive and the arrangement of the two pairs of disks, this unit also projects greatly and is uneconomical.